I Will Write You A Song
by PolkadotSunstar
Summary: SLASH! ZackFreddy. Oneshot and maybe songfic, I'm not sure if it counts, lol. Zack writes a song for Freddy and then Zack confesses his love to Freddy. What will happen? Will Freddy feel the same way? I hope it's better then it sounds! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yet another songfic/oneshot. This is a bit different then my other stories have been, I hope you all enjoy it! This is also another Freddy/Zack story. This is told in Zack's point of view. The boys are fifteen in this story. **

** Warning: Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock, I never have and I never will. The song is called, 'Write You a Song' and it is by 'Plain White T's.' **

----------

"Hey Freddy!"

"Hey Zack-attack! What are you doing?"

"I'm just finishing up a new song. It's not that great so far."

"Can I hear it?"

I blushed, "you don't want to. Trust me."

"Come on Zack, please?"

I can't resist that face, those eyes. He doesn't know what he does to me when he looks at me like that. I avert my eyes momentarily before nodding. Then I softly begin to sing,

_I don't know how to make lots of money  
I got debts that I'm trying to pay  
I can't buy you nice things, like big diamond rings  
But that don't mean much anyway  
I can't give you the house you've been dreaming  
If I could I would build it alone  
I'd be out there all day, just hammering away  
Make us a place of our own_

_I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you_

_I don't know that I'd make a good soldier  
I don't believe in being violent and cruel  
I don't know how to fight, but I'll draw blood tonight  
If somebody tries hurting you_

_I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you_

_Now that it's out on the table  
Both of us knew all along  
I've got your loving and you've got my song_

_I don't know how to make lots of money  
I don't know all the right things to do  
I can't say where we'll go, but the one thing I know  
Is how to be a good man to you  
Until I die that's what I'll do_

_I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without  
I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you_

"Aw, Zack. That was sweet. Was it—was it for anyone in particular? Did you write it for someone?"

Was that… sorrow in his voice?

"Well, Freddy, you see—" How do you tell the person that you love, you love them? How do you tell them that every song you write is for them?

"Zack? Are you okay? Was this song for someone? What about all of the others? Are you scared to tell someone how you feel?"

"Freddy. Please don't hate me. It's for you. All of my songs are for you. Always. I love you Freddy."

I turned to walk away but Freddy grabbed my shoulder, effectively pulling me back.

"Freddy just let me go. Please."

"Zack, just hear me out. I think I love you. It tore me apart inside thinking you wrote this song for someone else. Give me a chance. Please. I love you, Zack. I've always loved you."

This can't be happening. I turned in Freddy's arms to look at him. He's smiling at me and I can't help but smile back. I hesitantly lean in and bring my lips to his. The next thing I know I'm lost in the moment. Lost in Freddy's kiss. Lost in _Freddy._ With Freddy by my side, life is definitely worth living. I can't believe I waited this long to do this. I can't believe I finally have the one I love.

----------

**Author's Note: I'm not really sure if that counts as much of a songfic but whatever. I hope it was okay! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I decided to make this story a two-shot. This chapter is in Freddy's point of view. It's basically just his take on what happened in chapter one.**

**Warning: Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock. Plain White T's own the song. Please don't sue me. **

----------

"Hey Freddy!"

I looked over to the right and saw Zack grinning at me with a notebook on his lap and a pen in his hand.

I smiled back, "Hey Zack-attack! What are you doing?"

He's probably working on a new song.

"I'm just finishing up a new song. It's not that great so far."

It's most likely great. He always underestimates himself. He's not much of a singer? Yeah right.

"Can I hear it?"

Zack blushed. He's so cute when he does that. "You don't want to. Trust me."

"Come on Zack, please?"

Zack looked at me pitifully then he looked down briefly before softly beginning to sing.

_I don't know how to make lots of money  
I got debts that I'm trying to pay  
I can't buy you nice things, like big diamond rings  
But that don't mean much anyway  
I can't give you the house you've been dreaming  
If I could I would build it alone  
I'd be out there all day, just hammering away  
Make us a place of our own_

_I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you_

_I don't know that I'd make a good soldier  
I don't believe in being violent and cruel  
I don't know how to fight, but I'll draw blood tonight  
If somebody tries hurting you_

_I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you_

_Now that it's out on the table  
Both of us knew all along  
I've got your loving and you've got my song_

_I don't know how to make lots of money  
I don't know all the right things to do  
I can't say where we'll go, but the one thing I know  
Is how to be a good man to you  
Until I die that's what I'll do_

_I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without  
I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you_

That was… beautiful. I know that Zack wrote that song for someone. I can only wish that Zack would write these songs for me. I can only pretend that every sweet word that Zack sings or writes is meant for me.

I forced a smile to my face and began to speak, "aw, Zack. That was sweet. Was it—was it for anyone in particular? Did you write it for someone?"

Zack glanced at me nervously and began playing with his hands, "well, Freddy, you see—"

Zack stopped. He looks so scared, I want to be able to take him into my arms and hold him forever and keep anything from hurting him. But I can't.

"Zack? Are you okay? Was this song for someone? What about all of the others? Are you scared to tell someone how you feel?"

Zack picked his head up and looked me straight in the eye. His voice is shaking but his stature is confidant, "Freddy. Please don't hate me. It's for you. All of my songs are for you. Always. I love you Freddy."

I stood shocked by what I just heard. Zack turned and tried to walk away but I instinctively reached out and grabbed his shoulder to stop him. I finally have my chance to tell Zack how I feel.

"Freddy just let me go. Please."

"Zack, just hear me out. I think I love you. It tore me apart inside thinking you wrote this song for someone else. Give me a chance. Please. I love you, Zack. I've always loved you."

It feels like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulder just by saying what I've kept inside for three years.

Zack turned around to face me and I grinned at him, he smiled back and tentatively leaned in. I kissed back with a passion I never knew could exist and I hugged Zack to me. I never want to leave this moment. Ever.

----------

**Author's Note: Was that okay? Please review and tell me what you think of this story!!**


End file.
